


to the future step by step with you

by annica13



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annica13/pseuds/annica13
Summary: Anata decides to dye her hair. Ayumu asks if this is a wise choice.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	to the future step by step with you

**Author's Note:**

> anata-chan still doesn't have a name at the time of posting. this is set before the events of sifas.

“Are you sure about this, Anata-chan?”

“I’m sure.”

Ayumu and Anata currently stood outside of a small hair salon near their apartment complex. The two had always been brought to this hair salon by their mothers due to the convenience of it location and affordable prices. They both wore their school uniforms and had their school bag on their shoulders. The school bags were empty of books or notebooks though. It had been the last day for the school year and the only thing they had to do that day was receive their grades. Ayumu suddenly took hold Anata’s hand tightly, which startled the other girl.

“Your mom said it was okay, right?”

“Yes,” Anata said tiredly knowing that Ayumu would ask her again later.

“Coloring it might damage your hair, you know,” Ayumu nervously said. “If you want a change of style maybe I could do your hair in a nice braid. I’m pretty good with them,” she said touching the braid circling her side bun. “I’d be alright doing it for you every day if you’d like.”

“Ayumu,” Anata said grabbing the girl’s other hand. “I want to do this. I’ve wanted to color my hair since middle school, remember?”

Ayumu nodded.

“Why are you so nervous anyway?” Anata let go of the girl’s hands. “You’re not even the one that’s getting their hair dyed.” She laughs.

“I’m worried for you,” Ayumu pouted. “What if you end up regretting this? When you said you wanted to dye your hair I thought you meant maybe after high school. You don’t even get keep your hair dyed when school starts up again. It’s against the rules!” She half-shouted at the end while gesturing towards the girl’s hair.

“If I don’t like it, which I’m pretty sure I won’t, I’ll just dye it back to black,” Anata shrugged. “Plus, I’m not dying all of my hair. I’m only dying the lower half, kind of like an ombre style. When school starts again, I’ll get a haircut to get rid of the green. Well, maybe not all. Maybe I’ll ask them leave two or three inches of green.”

“Fine,” Ayumu relented. “Can you at least tell me why you want to dye it? The truth this time. Don’t give me that excuse of that anime we watched back when we were kids. You don’t even like that anime anymore.”

“I just wanted a change,” Anata answered. “My hair’s kinda bland and boring and I wanted some color,” she fiddled with ends of one of her pigtails.

“I like your hair, it’s shiny and soft and smells like flowers,” Ayumu offhandedly commented, not realizing she said it out loud.

Anata felt her heart skip a beat at the comment and turned to look at the other girl. Ayumu realized her mistake and flushed as pink as her hair.

“Anyways,” Anata reached out and grabbed her wrist. “Let’s go in before Mrs Hata wonders why we’ve been standing here for so long.”

-

“Thanks, Mom, but we’re good,” Anata said as she closed the door.

“Your mom’s cooking is so good,” Ayumu said sprawled on the couch in Anata’s room. “I don’t think I can move after that.”

“Well good thing you’re sleeping over then,” Anata said as plopped on her bed. “Because I’m not carrying you back.”

Ayumu sulked. “You wouldn’t even drag my body home?”

“Not after how much you ate.” Anata said dryly. Ayumu laughs and Anata tries not to think about how much she wishes could hear that sound all the time.

They laid in silence for a while and for a moment Anata thinks that Ayumu may have fallen asleep before the girl in question speaks up.

“Hey. Are you asleep?” Ayumu whispered.

“Yes.” 

“Haha. Very funny.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t want to sleep yet.”

“Me too.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to catch up on that anime we’ve been watching?”

“Yes, but,” Ayumu pauses.

“But what?”

“I can’t see the TV from here.”

Anata snorts. She grabs a small pillow and throws it Ayumu’s head.

“Ow!”

“Shut up and get your lazy butt over here while I set up the TV.” Anata rolls her eyes and then stands.

Ayumu laughs and grabs the pillow that been thrown at her off the floor. She takes the blanket on the couch as well and moves to sit on Anata’s bed. She settles in and waits as   
Anata sets up the episode. Once Anata sits beside her, she throws the blanket over the both of them and they relax into each other.

They watch the episode together in a comfortable silence with the occasional sarcastic comment thrown here and there. After the episode ends, Anata turns off the TV and they decide to go to sleep.

With the two of them on the bed, it’s a tight fit but they manage. Anata refuses to let Ayumu sleep on the couch anyway when the bed can still fit the both of them. Ayumu stares at the closed eyes of Anata before gathering up courage.

“Hey, Anata?” Anata opens her eyes to face Ayumu.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry for panicking earlier.”

“It’s alright. I know you care.”

“Yeah.” Ayumu reaches out and twirls a bit of Anata’s hair. “It looks great on you.”

“Thanks.”

“Really. I didn’t notice it back at the salon but it really brings out your eyes.”

Anata smiles. “Could I possibly convince to dye your hair too?”

“No!” Ayumu shrieks and Anata laughs.

“My pink hair is hard enough to work with as it is thank you very much.”

“I’m sure you’d look great anything.”

“Could you see me wearing orange?”

Anata thinks about it for a moment and shakes her head and they both laugh. Ayumu wipes a tear from her eye as their laughter subsides. She thinks of something and nudges Anata.

“What?”

“We’re second years now.”

“Oh? I guess we are.”

“What do you think’s going to happen this year?”

“I don’t know. Probably more school work.”

“Yeah. Probably.”

“Why? Are you worried?”

“No. It’s just that. I’m glad that we didn’t drift apart.”

“Huh?”

“It’s nothing! It’s just,” Ayumu pauses as she tries to find the words. “When we entered high school, I was really afraid we were going to drift apart. We don’t really share much interests and I was really scared that you might find other people you’d like to spend more time with than me.” Ayumu admits.

Instead of answering immediately, Anata moves to grab Ayumu’s hands. “Don’t worry, Ayumu. I’ll always be here for you. We'll always be best friends.”

Ayumu smiles. After a while, they both let go. Their breathing relaxes again.

“Good night, Anata.”

“Good night, Ayumu.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talking to me about love live and the nijigasaki girls at my tumblr @littledevilyohane


End file.
